


fluttering

by moonlikeyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining, jackson overthinks mark giggles, jinyoung is sneaky, list form??? not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/moonlikeyou
Summary: Alternately titled: How to get rid of a crush-- a guide by Jackson Wang





	fluttering

  1. denial



 

Everyone says Jackson’s a social butterfly- yeah, he gets it, he knows people from here and there, and he does pride himself on knowing how to make everyone laugh.

 

Okay- maybe not everyone. After what, seven years of knowing each other, Jackson’s charm seems to disappear when it comes to Mark. Mark laughs along with Jackson’s jokes, sure, but sometimes Mark smiles and Jackson loses his former bravado, and his jokes fall flat on his tongue.

 

He can’t help it, not really, when Mark’s got these eyes -Jackson can’t even find the right words to describe them, they’re just twinkling like stars or some poetic shit- and the cutest giggle.

 

Mark giggles a lot, when someone (Bambam) does something stupid  (Dabs so hard he crashes into the fridge) or when something good (Fried chicken, Jaebum’s treat) happens. Hell, he even giggles when he falls after a particularly tricky flip.

 

(" _Oh shit, are you okay?”_

 

_“Hahhh, I’m fine.”_

 

 _“...Why are you giggling.”_ )

 

Making Mark laugh is easy, but Jackson would rather have him giggle because of his jokes rather than Mark laughing at Jackson going silent at a casual flip of his freshly bleached blonde hair, thank you very much.

 

The rare moments when Jackson makes Mark laugh like he intended to make Jackson feel ridiculously accomplished, all bubbly and victorious inside, like he’s won some grand prize. It reminds him of the time when he successfully landed his first double frontflip, or the time when he successfully asked out his first girlfriend.

 

Mark’s a drug, and Jackson’s an addict who just can’t get enough.

 

And okay, maybe he’s got a little crush.

 

“I don’t have a crush on Mark-hyung, what are you talking about?” Jackson tells his reflection in the mirror sternly, but his reflection only stares back.

 

“I don’t, I don’t ,I don’t!” Jackson smacks his cheeks, frustrated with his weak gay self, and proceeds to crash into Jinyoung who’s been standing right outside the bathroom.

 

In retrospect, angsting over a not-crush in a shared apartment isn’t exactly the brightest idea.

 

“You do,” Jinyoung winks as Jackson as he shimmies into the bathroom, and Jackson groans.

 

Conclusion: Denial doesn’t seem to work.

 

  1. pretend everything is normal



 

Jackson tries to pretend everything is normal, he really does. He keeps up the talkative facade, jokes along with the members as usual, even limits staring at Mark to a minimum. It’s hard tearing his eyes away from Mark, who seems to emit elegance with every move, but he tries, he really does.

 

So when Mark walks over after dance practise, Jackson fixes his eyes on his phone, only looking up when Mark speaks.

 

“Get your shoes on, let’s go.” Mark’s stunning as always, hair messed up stylishly yet not a strand out of place.

 

“G-” Jackson’s voice catches in his throat as Mark combs through his hair with his long, graceful fingers. Mark stares at him quizzically, and Jackson clears his throat.

 

_Not today, satan._

 

“Where are we going?” Jackson asks as Mark hands him his shoes. He can see Jinyoung throwing finger hearts at them, and it’s hard to resist the urge to throttle Jinyoung, even though they’re best friends.

 

Mark doesn’t seem to notice, though. “We’re going to that new Chinese restaurant, did you forget?”

 

Jackson doesn’t remember, but he’s too busy glaring daggers at Jinyoung over Mark’s shoulders anyway,”Sorry, I must’ve forgotten.”

 

Mark giggles, and Jackson’s stomach flips over by the sheer force of his cuteness.

 

“I’m joking, but let’s head out anyway.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Come on, it’ll be my treat~” Mark wheedles, a whiny lilt to his voice, and Jackson finds himself nodding along.

 

He’s never been good at refusing Mark anyway,

 

Jackson scrambles to put on his shoes, and they make their way out of the practise room, with Jackson cursing that knowing glint in Jinyoung’s eyes as they walk pass him.

 

Conclusion: Pretending everything is fine isn’t a good method when you flutter like a schoolgirl when he smiles.

 

  1. avoid him



 

There’s a Chinese proverb that says 'There are thirty-six ways, but the best of them all is to run away.' And at dire times like these, Jackson takes the saying to heart.

 

He tries to avoid Mark like the plague, opting for stairs when he sees Mark waiting for the lift, and hiding in Jinyoung’s room when Mark’s in the living room.

 

It’s pathetic, he’ll admit it- just as pathetic as his crush on Mark.

 

“You should confess to him, you know.” Jinyoung sighs as he finds Jackson snuggled in his bed for the millionth time. “Talk to him, get your feelings out of the way.”

 

“No.” Jackson muffles his face in Jinyoung’s peach plushie, “He doesn’t even like me that way!”

 

_Yeah, why would gorgeous, sweet Mark fall for blundering Jackson who was ugly and short?_

 

“I’d love to listen to you lament about Mark-hyung, but would you please leave?” Jinyoung, to his credit, waits for Jackson to open his eyes before dragging Jackson off his bed.

 

“Seriously, tell him how you feel, something good might come out of it.” Jinyoung says as Jackson grumbles.

 

“Fine, I get it, you have a boyfriend.” Jackson complains as Jinyoung winks at him.

 

“Shut up, I’m not dating Jaebum.” Jinyoung blushes and pulls Jackson up from the floor, “Now, get out.”

 

“I didn’t even mention Jaebum!” Jackson teases as Jinyoung slams the door shut.

 

Jinyoung mumbles something incoherent, and Jackson grins to himself.

 

He’ll probably see if Youngjae or Bambam is free to go out for chicken or something, Jackson thinks as he approaches Yugyeom’s room. where the younger members usually hang out, regardless of whether Yugyeom is actually there.

 

“Hey, wanna go out for some chicken?” Jackson knocks softly, but the only response from the room is a lord snore.

 

Jackson slumps against the door. Great, he didn’t have any schedules for once, and none of the members were free. He’s about to call maybe Jooheon to see if he’s free when someone taps him on the shoulder.

 

 _Must be Jinyoung having a change of heart_ , Jackson gloats and puts on his best bitch face as he turns around,”I’m gracious so I’ll let-”

 

“What?” Mark peers at Jackson curiously as Jackson covers his face in embarrassment. He’s going to change his name and move to Mars, he can’t do this anymore.

 

“Nothing, I was talking to myself,” Jackson manages to grit, cheeks flushed red.

 

He briefly wonders if there’s a record or prize for acting like a fool in front of your crush.

 

“Oh,” Mark grins, showing his sharp teeth. “Do you want to get chicken with me, then?”

 

Jackson’s a little preoccupied with staring at Mark’s pretty lips, so he nearly splutters,”What?”

 

“You wanted someone to get chicken with, right?” Mark smiles, but Jackson catches a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Jackson doesn’t want to hurt Mark’s feelings, but he can’t handle going out with Mark and embarrassing himself multiple times.

 

“I-”

 

“Jackson wants to go,” Jinyoung reappears at the most unfortunate time, dressed up in an expensive-looking leather jacket (Is that even his?), and sporting a devious smirk.

 

“Yeah? That’s settled then.” Mark turns around to smile at Jinyoung, and Jackson glares at his best friend, who mouths “Thank me later”.

 

“Is that okay with you?” Mark asks Jackson again, and he has no choice but to nod.

 

(So what if Jackson has a really good time staring at Mark’s face? He’s still mad at Jinyoung and not even Mark swiping chicken crumbs off his chin makes up for his best friend’s betrayal.)

 

Conclusion: Avoiding your crush would be way easier without meddling friends.

 

  1. push him to get closer to someone else



 

As a last resort, Jackson tries to push Mark closer to someone else. (Both literally and metaphorically)

 

Jackson never thought he would stoop this low, but he’s tired of his love-crazed brain messing up everything with Mark.

 

He tries to find someone to lump with Mark. The tree younger members are ruled out immediately- They’re too obvious, not to mention stupid (Just Yugyeom and Bambam)- Mark would suspect right away.

 

That only leaves Jaebum and Jinyoung, and Jaebum was too scary for Jackson to try anything. Jinyoung- Jinyoung was the perfect choice, since he and Mark were always unnecessarily touchy with each other anyway.

 

They’re waiting in the Music Core dressing room, seated in a circle and waiting for the ending scene recording, when Mark decides to sit with Jackson.

 

Mark’s wearing a sleeveless top today, and while Jackson’s seen his fair share of muscles and abs, the sight of Mark’s lean arms still makes him blush.

 

Jinyoung nudges Jackson in the ribs, knowing smile on his lips, and Jackson promptly decides to stand up, dump Jinyoung into Mark’s lap, and sit down between Youngjae and Bambam, all the way across the room.

 

He gets a few funny looks from Youngjae and Bambam, but he hooks his arm around their shoulders and nods at the monitor screen, and the whole incident is forgotten.

 

Okay, maybe not, judging from Jaebum’s sizzling glare, Jackson’s in a little trouble. Jinyoung tilts his head at Jackson, as if to say _Really?_

 

Mark looks amused, eyes flitting between Jinyoung and Jackson, like he’s watching a game of badminton, and Jackson nearly screams out of frustration.

 

Jinyoung’s still waiting for a response, and Jackson sighs, inclining his head ever so slightly in a way that says _Fine, do whatever you want._

 

(Jinyoung might say that he’s not dating Jaebum, but his answering grin is too obvious.)

 

“Hyung-” Jinyoung ends up on Jaebum’s lap, whispering to him about one thing or another, and Jackson groans as the younger members squeal.

 

Jaebum seems happy enough, smiling as he wraps an arm around a pouting Jinyoung, but Jackson feels downright sick as Mark flashes him a smile from across the room, his stomach doing some kind of complicated flip.

 

Conclusion: Would work in theory, but do make sure the person you want to match with your crush doesn’t have a boyfriend.

 

  1. give up and suffer



 

Nothing seems to work, and honestly, Jackson’s frustrated. He still hates feeling all nervous and fluttery when Mark walks close, and he’s tired of his pathetic attempts to get rid of his ill-fated crush.

 

It’s not like Mark could ever like him back, Jackson tells Jinyoung when his friend tells him to “just confess already”. Mark’s way out of Jackson’s league, he’s kind, gorgeous, talented, and rich too, on top of everything. He’s basically every fan’s (okay, maybe also Jackson’s) dream boyfriend, and Jackson’s just… Jackson.

 

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes and walks away, probably back to his not-boyfriend’s loving embrace, but Jackson stays lying facedown on the couch, feeling terrible about himself.

 

Jackson’s giving up at this point: if he’s gonna trail after Mark like a lovesick schoolgirl for the rest of his life, so be it. He’ll suffer, sure, but this way he could possibly stay friends with Mark without acting too weird until he got married, or-

 

Jackson groans and buries his face in a cushion (that, realistically, has been on Yugyeom’s ass, but Jackson can’t bring himself to care yet)- he knows that he should be happy for Mark, but even the mere thought of Mark getting close to someone else romantically makes him jealous as hell.

 

No, Mark mustn’t find out about Jackson’s feelings, not now, not later, never.

 

But they are close friends in the same group, after all, and with five meddlesome mutual friends, it’s only a matter of time that Mark finds out.

 

Mark sneaks up on Jackson one night, when Jackson’s raiding the fridge for a midnight snack. 

 

Arms wrap around Jackson’s torso, and he doesn’t react at first, assuming it’s either Bambam or Youngjae, and he nearly jumps out of his skin as the person behind him lets out a very familiar giggle

 

“What- Mark-hyung?” Jackson wriggles a little, but Mark doesn’t budge, only holding on tighter.

 

Jackson’s about to lose his mind, his face feels like it’s on fire, and there’s no way this could be real, right? But Mark’s arms are solid and _there,_ wrapped around his waist, and he can’t help but question his own sanity.

 

“Jackson, I like you too,” Mark says softly, his breath warm on the shell of Jackson’s ear.

 

“Wait-” Jackson nearly shouts -he can’t believe this, how could Mark find out? Did Jinyoung snitch?-, hoping that Mark can’t feel his heart speeding up, racing erratically.  

 

“How did u know I liked you?” Jackson’s voice cracks a little at the end, and he groans, mortified, as Mark laughs boyishly, sending a pang through Jackson’s whole body.  

 

“Well, I wasn’t completely sure til now…” Mark hums, and Jackson can just see his teasing grin without even turning around to look.

 

“Ugh, stop-” Jackson turns around, just slightly, to tickle Mark in the ribs (which he knows Mark hates), but Mark grabs his wrists before Jackson can touch him.

 

“Jackson-ah,” Mark swallows, smile still bright but eyes fixed on Jackson’s, “Will you go out with me?”

 

That fluttering feeling is back again, not only in Jackson’s heart but this time all over his skin, flowers blooming where Mark’s hands are on his.

 

Jackson nods, not believing his ears, and Mark’s cheeks flush the prettiest pink, gasp barely a whisper as he reaches out to pull Jackson back into his embrace.

 

Conclusion: The best way to get rid of a crush is to get him to be your boyfriend instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluttering wings like /  
> a dream in spring but you are /  
> all the peach blossoms
> 
>  
> 
> [my twt](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yuckgyeom/)


End file.
